A Collection
by Fantasy3
Summary: A collection of a few short stories. They all incorporate other people's characters and their favorite newsie. Individual summaries are at the beginning of each chapter!
1. Chaos and Spot

Disclaimer: Disney owns Spot and Racetrack, I own Shot, Brogue, Hammer, and Fantasy, and Chaos owns Chaos!

Summary: Chaos and Spot have to leave each other when Hammer, the Queens leader, tries to find her and kill her.

Chaos dearie, I hope you like this. It's not exactly what I wanted it to be, but it was nice to write a Newsies fic, and I really liked your character. Hehe

---

"…So let me say before we part…

You'll be with me

Like a handprint on my heart…"

-Wicked

"Chaos," Spot whispered into the dark blackness of the room. "Chaos, are you in here?" His tone sounded desperate, almost to the point of cracking when nobody answered.

"Spot?" a voice finally whispered from the floor.

"Chaos, is that you?"

"Spot!" Chaos cried, leaping up from the floor to jump at him and hold him tight.

"You're all right." Spot whispered against her hair. "For a second, I thought…" He trailed off, relief filling every part of him. It wasn't until he was more relaxed that he noticed her shaking. "What's wrong?"

Chaos kept her head against his shoulder and recalled what had happened. "We were all sitting downstairs when little Shot came runnin' in and said that Queens was on the way, and they had knives. Brogue brought me up here and locked the door on me before I could do anything. I didn't hear anything after that. I think they went out to meet Queens, and I wanted to help… Por favor, Spot, quiero saber qué sucedió." (I want to know what happened.)

Spot sighed and looked away. "What does that mean?"

"I want to know what happened. Please." She began to move her hands around, playing with her suspenders and then holding the small gold tear drop wit the Virgin Mary on the front and Jesus on the back, which hangs from a thin gold chain around her neck. "If it's anything that will hurt any of you, I want to help."

As much as he longed to keep holding Chaos, his girlfriend, he let go of her and walked a little bit away. Even with his eyes adjusted to the dark, he couldn't make out her face, but he could feel her dark brown eyes fixed on his back. "It started yesterday…"

_begin flashback_

"_Chaos, would ya stop!" Race exclaimed. "That gets old after a while."_

_Chaos stood back up after completing yet another death scene. "If you'd stop smoking, I'd stop dyin' 'cause of it."_

_Race rolled his eyes. "Bein' sarcastic is my job. And if it bothers you so much, I'll jus' leave." He picked his papers up off the stairs that he'd placed them on and walked off to finish selling them. "I'll see ya Chaos. Bye Spot."_

"_You ready to leave now?" Spot asked impatiently._

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." She, too, picked up what was left of her papes and followed him down the street, back towards Brooklyn._

"_Hey Brogue." Spot greeted an approaching figure as they reached the bridge. "Heading back to Brooklyn?"_

"_No… look, Spot, there's somethin' I want ye to see." Brogue answered when he was close enough to not have to shout._

"_All right, as long as it doesn't take long. C'mon, Chaos." Spot started in the direction Brogue had come from, but he stopped him._

"_Chaos, why don't ye head back to the Lodgin' House? This'll only take a moment." Brogue pointed behind her. "There's Lit, why don't ye walk back with him?"_

"_All right, then." Chaos said, and she turned to wave at the older Brooklyn newsie. "Hurry up, Lit, you're as slow as you are smart."_

_Lit caught up to her and laughed. "Trying to sound smart again?"_

"_I'm better at it than you are." Chaos grinned and the two crossed the bridge back home. _

_Spot, unbeknownst to anyone but Brogue, was brought to an alley. "What happened?" he asked in a hushed voice. Lying on the ground was a young Queens newsie, blood everywhere._

"_I don't know," Brogue answered quietly, staring sadly at the body. "I take this alley as a short cut, and I just found him here." He paused and looked away. "He's dead."_

"_You know who this is, don't ya?" Spot asked, studying the little boy's face. "It's Hammer's little brother."_

"_Hammer as in Queens' leader?" Brogue asked. Spot nodded in response. "This can't be good, boyo." Brogue ran his hand through his hair. "This can't be good at all."_

_end flashback_

"You mean…" Chaos began twirling her burgundy brown hair, wrapping the natural curl at the bottom around her finger. "But why would Queens come to Brooklyn?"

"One of my birds saw a Queens newsie watchin' me and Brogue in the alley." With his story almost complete, he turned back to her. "Hammer thinks we killed his brother."

"He hasn't hurt you yet, has he?" she asked. Spot shook his head. "The others… do you think they're all right?"

"They'll be fine. Hammer's only out for one person." Spot turned away again, unable to look at Chaos.

"Then you can hide! I'd hate to start a war, but if it'll keep you safe-"

"No! He's not after me."

Chaos frowned. "Then who…" she gasped when Spot turned to look at her. "Me?"

"He lost the person he loved the most, and he's determined to make me lose that, too. He's going after the one person he knows would make me feel the way he's feeling right now, so he's looking for you."

Chaos reached her hands behind her to find the wall, and when she did find it, she slumped against it, he mixed emotions writhing inside her. She was afraid, shocked, and… happy. She was the person Spot loved the most. "Spot, I…"

"You have to leave."

"I can't!"

"You have to. I don't want anything to happen to you." Spot explained to her.

"Where would I go? I'd be found in Manhattan."

"For now, until this is all figured out, I'm sending you out of the city."

Chaos laughed. "You're crazy, Spot!"

"You just said yourself that you'd be found in Manhattan. I wouldn't trust any other place to take care of you, so I'm sending you out."

"To where?! We don't know anyone outside the city."

"We do. Brogue's older sister came to America with him. She's married, and lives an hour away, on a farm. You'll stay with her."

"Spot!" she protested.

"You don't know Hammer. He works for a mob, he won't be afraid to kill you, and kill you slowly to pain me even more. Anywhere you'd try to hide in this city, he or one of his goons would find you. This is the only way."

"But what are you going to do to stop him? When will I be able to come back?"

"I'll do whatever I can to get you back sooner. I promise," he whispered.

"Crap," Chaos said under her breath. "Just be careful, Spot."

"I will," he said, and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. "Just remember I love you."

"I love you, too."

---

Please review. I hope you liked it, Chaos!


	2. Spunk and Mush

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Mush, or any other boy newsies what-so-ever. Disney does. AndSpunk owns herself.

Summary: Spunk and Mush are friends, and they finally become boyfriend and girlfriend! A little (maybe a lot...) Mary Sueish, but sometimes it's just fun to write.

Spunk- Enjoy! It's fluffy-ish. Yay!

---

"No day but today."  
-RENT

Spunk sat on thecurb outsideof the DO office. This was it. It was now or never. Today was the day she would talk to Mush. She'd been meaning to for almost a month now, but every time she'd try, she'd shy away, afraid of getting her feelings hurt. She'd tried countless times to convince herself that Mush felt the same way about her as she did about him, but all that confidence went out the window themoment she saw Mush.

Why would today be any different? She looked behind her, through the gates, to see Mush was one of the next to get his papers.

"Shoot..." She was about to stand up and leave when she remembered the talk she'd had with her brother, Jack, the night before.

_begin flashback_

_"Heya, Spunk!" Jack said, flopping onto the bunk beside her._

_Spunk grinned at him. "Hey, Jack!"_

_"What are ya doin'?" _

_"Jus' thinkin'," she responded._

_"About Mush?" Jack asked, and grinned when she blushed a little._

_"No!" she tried to protest, but being her brother, Jack could tell she was lying._

_"It's obvious, Spunk. Have you talked to him yet?" Jack asked._

_"About what?"_

_"To see if he likes ya!"_

_Spunk frowned. "No, I haven't."_

_"You should. No use likin' him if you're not going to do anything about it." Jack answered her._

_"But I don't want things to be awkward between us."_

_"And you don't want to get hurt." _

_Spunk glared at him. "Sometimes I hate having you as a brother."_

_Jack grinned. "I love you, too, sis." He reached out and held her shoulder, becoming serious. "Look, I can tell you like him a lot. I'd be lyin' to you if I said I didn't think he liked you. The way he looks at you... Just talk to him, Spunk. You might be surprised."_

_end flashback_

She slowly got to her feet, holding her papers underneath her arm as Mush walked towards her with Racetrack.

When he saw her, his eyes lit up. "Hiya, Spunk!"

She smiled back nervously. "Hey Mush. Can... do you want to sell with me today?"

Mush looked over at Race. "Sure... I'll see ya later then, Race."

Racetrack grinned. "I'll be at Sheepshead. Hope you two kids have a good time." He walked off, leaving the two alone.

"Shall we?" Mush asked, gesturing to the streets already crowded with people.

"Let's go!" She smiled at him and they walked into the throng, heading for Bottle Alley. After each selling half of their stack, they decided to take a break and sit on the steps to an apartment. Spunk sat, trying to get enough courage to say what she wanted to say.

"Mush..." "Spunk..." They said at the same time. Spunk looked up at him, surprised. Mush smiled at her sheepishly.

"You go first." He offered.

Spunk shook her head. "You go first."

"I just wanted to say that I... well, I..." He stopped. "This is harder than I thought."

Spunk, however, grinned at him. From the way he was acting, she could tell what he was trying to say.

"What's so funny?" Mush asked.

"I'm sorry. I just... I think I know what you're tryin' to say." Spunk said. "'Cause I wanted to say the same thing."

"You mean... well, I'll just say it, and we'll see if it's the same." Mush said, and he picked up her hand. "I like ya, Spunk. Will you be my girl?"

Spunk threw her arms around him. "Of course I will!"

Mush laughed. "So we were talkin' about the same thing."

"Good thing, too." Spunk said, smiling up at him.

"Should we go ta Tibby's and tell everyone the good news?" Mush asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Sounds good."

"No other road  
No other way  
No day but today."  
-RENT

---

Please review! .


	3. Knots and Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, Disney does (the bums).Knots owns herself.

Summary- It's Knots' 16th birthday, and she can't wait to see what surprise Jack has in store for her. (A tad bit on the Mary Sue side, but after all, these stories are for fun and Mary Sues can be such fun to write.)

Knots- I hope you like this! Sorry if it's a bit short. But it's fluff, and it's Jack and you, so it's all good, right?! lol!! .

---

"When today is a long time ago  
You'll still hear me say that the best thing I know  
Is you."  
-Carousel

Knots sat quietly on the stoop of the Newsboys Lodging House. It was her sixteenth birthday, and she was waiting for Jack to come back. He had told her he had a surprise for her, but she'd been waiting for a half hour already. No Jack in sight. She sighed, feeling as though this was an omen of a bad year coming.

She jerked her head up a second later, hearing someone coming down the street. She grinned when she realized it was Jack, and stood up.

"Took long enough," she joked.

He just smiled at her. "I was finishing the surprise."

She grinned, hardly containing her excitement. It wasn't every day she turned sixteen, or that she would get a surprise. Money was hard enough to come by for the newsies without worrying about birthday presents. She just supposed Jack, who had been her friend for years, thought this was a big year for her. And who was she to argue about that?

"Are ya ready to go?" He asked, offering her his hand.

Which she took. "Thank you." She walked down the steps and was surprised when Jack kept her hand in his when she reached the bottom. "Well... where are we goin'?"

"Can't tell ya that, it'd ruin the surprise." Jack tucked her arm through his and they walked down the street in this fashion, past the statue of Horace Greeley and on past the distribution office. "How'd sellin' go today?"

She glanced over at him proudly. "I sold all of me papes. Only had to see those Delanceys once taday."

She was not a fan of the Delanceys. They had lost their jobs after the strike, only to get them back again by proving they had changed. Which was all an act. They jipped all the newsies of a few cents more than once since getting their jobs back.

(begin flashback)

_"Next!" Morris called, and Knots stepped forward to give the papers she hadn't been able to sell back._

_"I'se got ten," she said, placing them on the counter._

_Oscar took them and counted them. "I only see eight here. You tryin' to jip us?"_

_"No!" Knots exclaimed. "I jus' counted, there were ten."_

_Oscar smirked, looking over at his brother. "Here, you count 'em."_

_Morris took them and ruffled through them. "The girl's right, there's ten in here."_

_Knots raised a brow at Morris. That was very unlike him._

_"But ya see, Oscar's not coutin' the ripped ones," Morris explained, holding up two of the newspapers._

_"Those aren't ripped," Knots said, frowning._

_"They weren't..." He took the first one and ripped it in half, handing it to Oscar, and did the same with the second. "But now they are." __She could feel the newsies behind her move closer, just as angry as she was. She watched as Morris took out a handful of money and gave it to her. "There ya go."_

_She coutned it quickly. "It's short."_

_"You know ya don't get paid for ripped ones," Oscar said, leaning on the counter nonchalantly._

_"Give me my money!" She shouted._

_"Give it to her." A calm voice had said next to her. She turned and saw Jack had walked back up and joined her. "Ya don't want me goin' to tell someone about this. And you've got all dese witnesses." He gestured to the newsies behind him. "So what d'ya say, boys?"_

_Morris narrowed his eyes, but handed over the rest of her money. "Get outta here."_

(end flashback)

Jack stopped walking, and Knots paused beside him, looking at the building in front of her: Irving Hall. "Jack..." she breathed.

He grinned at her. "Well, c'mon." He led her through the front door, through the empty lobby, and intothe theater filled with the Manhattan newsies.

Whenthey sawJack and Knotswalk in, they started to sing "Happy Birthday" perfectly on key. Knots kept her hold on Jack as they sang, and afterwards when they began to cheer.

"Look on stage," Jack whispered to her, and she gasped when she saw some of the boys, along with Medda, standing on the stage with a cake.

"Jack... but... how..." she said as she was led through the crowd and onto stage.

"Medda bought the things for it, and Mrs. Jacobs helped me bake it," Jack said, grinning.

"You _made_ it?!" Knots exclaimed, staring at the sixteen candles.

"Just for you," Jack affirmed.

Medda cut the cake and handed the first piece to Knots. "The Birthday Girl has to get her cake first!"

After that, all the newsies clamored for a slice. It wasn't every day they got cake. Knots followed Jack to the edge of the stage where they sat down and enjoyed the soft, delicious food.

"It's really good," Knots smiled, taking a bite out of her second piece.

"I'm glad ya like it." Jack put his plate down on the stage and jumped off, holding his hand out for her. "Would ya mind savin' that for a little while to come dance with me?"

Knots laughed. "Sure thing, Cowboy." She followed suit and jumped off the stage and into his waiting arms.

A band had been playing songs the whole time, but now, seeing people get up to dance, they switched to slow songs. Jack held Knots in his arms, smiling down at her. "Do you like your surprise?"

"I love it."

"There's more." Jack leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled back, he grinned. "Will you be my girlfriend, Knots?"

As an answer, she kissed his cheek. "This has been the best birthday ever."


End file.
